The Untold Secrets
This is the second book to the Revenge of the Clans series, sequel to Surprises In Every Clan. I hope you like it! Prologue It was a moonless night, and a dark cat creeped through the trees on the StormClan border, undetected. He sniffed the air, making sure no one was following him, and headed off again. He went to the border of StormClan and LightningClan, and waited. There was a russle of bushes and another cat came out, his amber eyes glistening at the cat in front of him. "You made it, Thistlestar," the dark cat meowed to Thistlestar. "Well, Darkshadow, you requested that I'd be here and I am," he meowed, "So what is it that you want?" Thistlestar started to wash his paws, and Darkshadow spoke, his green-yellow eyes gleaming. "I have a proposition for you." Thistlestar looked up from washing his paws. "What kind of proposition?" Darkshadow smirked at him. "A good kind, for both of us." Thistlestar looked at him, urging Darkshadow to go on, "I want you to put LightningClan into battle with StormClan." Thistlestar gave him a confused look. "What do I get out of this?" Darkshadow smiled. "As much land as you want." Thistlestar grinned. "So why do you want us to go into battle?" Darkshadow got closer to Thistlestar. "I want Brightstar dead." he meowed, "Once I'm leader, I'll give you as much land as you want, and we'll join forces." Thistlestar's eyes brightened, and he purred. "That is a great idea, my son." Chapter 1 "Wolfclaw! Waveripple! Wolfclaw! Waveripple!" the clan shouted. Wolfclaw and Waveripple were finally warriors and Riverpaw was happy for them. In less than a moon, and she and Ripplepaw will be warriors! Once the noise died down, Riverpaw ran up to them. "Congratulations you guys," Riverpaw meowed, "I'm so happy for you!" They both looked embarrassed from all the attention, but bowed their heads to Riverpaw. Riverpaw noticed that Wolfclaw's eyes gleamed, and it seemed like they always did whenever he was with her. Waveripple's never seemed to glimmer, maybe a couple times they would. Once everybody went into their dens, Wolfclaw and Waveripple sat in the middle of the clearing by themselves. Before she knew it, it was dawn, and cats were bustling about in the clearing. Riverpaw saw that her father, Stoneheart, went up to Wolfclaw and Waveripple and spoke to them, and they bounded over to Darkshadow. Riverpaw bounded off to the nursery to see Swiftstep, who was going to have kits anytime now. She had moved into there yesterday, after training, her mate, Whitefoot, stood outside the nursery pacing. Riverpaw padded up to him. "Hey Whitefoot," she meowed, "How's Swiftstep doing?" Whitefoot's eyes were gleaming with happiness and worry. "She's delivering the kits right now," he meowed, "Berrycloud's with her." Riverpaw looked sympathecally at Whitefoot. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Riverpaw meowed, and Berrycloud broke through the wall, and purred. "You have three healthy kits!" she meowed, and Whitefoot broke into the nursery excitedly. Berrycloud nodded to the entrance for Riverpaw to enter, and she saw Swiftstep with three little bundles of fur suckling onto her. "Riverpaw!" Swiftstep meowed excitedly, "I'm glad you came in!" Riverpaw sat down in front of her. "Congratulations!" Riverpaw meowed, "Have you thought of names?" Swiftstep nodded her head, and pointed to the first kit, a dark gray tom. "His name is Shadekit," she pointed to a light gray she-cat, "Her name is Featherkit," She finally pointed to a dark brown tom, "His name is Mudkit." Riverpaw purred. "Those are great names!" Swiftstep looked at her kits. "Thanks," she looked up quickly, as she remembered something, "Oh and Wolfclaw will be helping train you today while I'm in here." Riverpaw felt excited, but nervous at the same time. Wolfclaw's gonna help train me? Chapter 2 "Great job, Riverpaw!" Wolfclaw meowed, she had just tackled Wolfclaw to the ground easily. She knew that Swiftstep had set her up with Wolfclaw only because she thinks that Wolfclaw and Riverpaw should be together, but as far as Riverpaw knows, they're just friends. She was still a little fuzzy about the Waveripple-or-Wolfclaw thing. Riverpaw let Wolfclaw up and he chuckled, "Man, with those moves, you'll be a warrior in no time." Riverpaw started to blush, and started to feel her face get hot. "Thanks Wolflclaw!" Riverpaw thought that she heard a growl from beyond the bushes that surrounded them in the training ground, but ignored it, since Wolfclaw didn't even hear it. For the rest of the morning, Riverpaw and Wolfclaw "trained", and they went back to camp after a while. Just as she entered the camp, Foxtail was there waiting for me. "Hey Riverpaw!" she meowed, "Do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me?" Riverpaw nodded her head and Wolfclaw turned to her. "Could Waveripple and I come too?" Foxtail nodded her head. "Of course, the more the merrier!" She turned and whispered in Riverpaw's ear, once Wolfclaw headed off to find Waveripple, "Yeah, and the merrier you'll get!" Riverpaw glared at her friend, and Foxtail laughed. Once Wolfclaw got Waveripple, the patrol headed off into the woods. At one point, the patrol split up, and Riverpaw headed off towards Sunset-rock. When she opened her mouth to scent prey, she heard talking behind one of the bushes and realised it was Waveripple and Wolfclaw arguing. Without making any noise, she padded close to the bush, undetected. "Wolfclaw, will you please stay away from Riverpaw," Waveripple hissed, "You know I liked her first." Riverpaw heard Wolfclaw snort. "Ha! You only want her because I love her!" She could feel anger coming from Waveripple. "That is not true!" he hissed. "Unlike you, Waveripple, I actually love her. You only want her so that she can have your kits," Riverpaw noticed that Waveripple was silent, because he was defeated, but Wolfclaw continued, "I think she's smart, caring, and she would make a wonderful mother if she wanted, but I would do anything, anything at all to be with her." Riverpaw felt her heart skip a beat, Wolfclaw was in love with her!. But, out of anger at Waveripple, she pushed her way in between them. Waveripple and Wolfclaw looked shocked, but Riverpaw glared at Waveripple. "Is that true?!" Waveripple bowed his head, "I thought you actually loved me, Waveripple," Riverpaw meowed, "I always did," Riverpaw turned to Wolfclaw, "You really think that way about me?" Wolfclaw's gaze never left hers. "I always did, Riverpaw," he confessed, "Ever since that day you came to talk to me," Wolfclaw's eyes glowed with love, and so did Riverpaw's, "I've always loved you, Riverpaw, and I always will." Riverpaw purred and touched muzzles with him. "I love you too, Wolfclaw, and I always will." Waveripple hissed something under his breath and padded back to camp. Wolfclaw and Riverpaw each caught a bit of fresh-kill and headed back to camp, with their tails inter-twined. Chapter 3 "Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and use it to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life." Brightstar meowed. Riverpaw raised her head in pride. "I do." Riverpaw had just gotten her warrior assessment that morning along with her brother, Ripplestripe, and now they both were finally warriors! Brightstar looked back at the clan. "Riverpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Riverpelt," Brightstar's meowed rang through the clearing, "StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full StormClan warrior." Riverpelt's eyes gleamed at her new name, I love it! ''she thought to herself. She looked down at the cats below and saw Wolfclaw, his eyes gleaming up at her. She would always love him and, now that she thought of it, was way better than Waveripple. "Riverpelt! Ripplestripe! Riverpelt! Ripplestripe!" The clan chanted their new names. This was one of the best moments in Riverpelt's life! As soon as the noise died down, Brightstar said one final thing. "As you all know, Riverpelt and Ripplestripe must sit in silent vigil and watch over us, while we sleep, until dawn." The clan broke up and started to head into their dens, but many cats stayed in the clearing to congratulate the new warriors. "I'm so proud of you two!" Stoneheart and Bluegaze told Riverpelt and Ripplestripe. Riverpelt started to blush from all the attention from all of the cats in the clearing, and her face glowed when she met Wolfclaw's gaze. He padded up to her and they wrapped their tails together. "Congratulations, Riverpelt." he whispered in her ear, and she purred, and rested her head on his shoulder. Not far from them, Riverpelt could sense Waveripple's angry gaze blazing into her fur, but she didn't care, as long as she was with Wolfclaw, nothing mattered to her. Chapter 4 ''Coming Soon!!